Mi mejor amigo Gracias, John
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Sherlock siempre estaría agradecido de conocerlo aquella vez en el Barth's, porque John es una gran persona que siempre está a su lado.


Hola a todos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en mis fics.

Este es uno nuevo, recién salido del horno por así decirlo xD

Ando viendo Sherlock de la BBC y justo ando en el capítulo 3 de la 1era temporada. Se me vino de la nada. Debería estar haciendo derivadas en mate xD

Dejando un poco de lado el slash, les traigo esta especie de POV que me gustó bastante y disfruté escribirlo, así que:

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Mi mejor amigo. Gracias, John.**

* * *

— Siempre es mejor una segunda opinión.

— No voy a quedarme aquí y que me humilles.

— No pretendo hacerlo.

Aquella vez en el Barth's, cuando Sherlock le dijo a John que dijera su opinión sobre las zapatillas que encontraron había una razón detrás de todo.

 _Las personas son muy interesantes dependiendo del punto de vista._

John era un hombre común y corriente, que a veces se quedaba dormido un par de minutos de más o que era usualmente demasiado bueno para su propia salud.

Pero a Sherlock le interesaba.

No comprendía como aquel doctor retirado podría siquiera aguantarlo. Vale, él trataba de ser amable pero lo más cerca que ha llegado a estar, sentimentalmente hablando, de una persona, y quizá hasta físicamente, es con su madre cuando era niño. Sabía que irritaba muchas veces a las personas con sus comentarios o con sus acciones pero estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, siempre tratado como el raro, el chico solitario que se recluía para plantear mil y un forma en que pudieron suceder las cosas y con pequeñas pistas fruto de una exhaustiva observación descubrir la verdad.

No esperaba que alguien le aguantara tanto. Usualmente la gente lo mandaba por donde vino por su actitud de desprecio. Sí, vale, se sentía superior pero ¡tenía derecho! Si la gente no sabía usar su cerebro adecuadamente no era su problema.

Entonces apareció John.

Ese médico militar retirado que era tan fácil a deducir a simple vista. Bueno, todas las personas eran así, pero John tenía algo, una especie de gran pantalla de rayos-x justo frente a su cara y de esa manera hasta la persona más estúpida podría deducir que es lo que pensaba y como era.

Pero a la vez no era tan sencillo.

Las cosas que guardaba para sí mismo, más allá del conocimiento de los demás, sus más profundos sentimientos y deseos, sus anhelos de juventud, sus amistades y la vida en la milicia, sus reacciones por pequeños logros y su muy oculta frustración por algún fracaso.

John era un misterio casi-resuelto andante. Porque Sherlock siempre ha podido deducir hasta las cosas que ni tú mismo sabías pero este nuevo amigo suyo era una cosa rara y agradable. Le gustaba que lo hiciera pensar y tratar de descifrar que se ocultaba detrás de esas ligeras sonrisas, esas escasas ocasiones de cejas levantadas y una filantropía fuera de su entendimiento.

No entendía como siendo tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien.

Pero le agradaba.

John era la única persona que no lo había rechazado de buenas a primeras después de haberlo deducido. Otros seguramente hubieran mandado una orden de restricción o algo así.

Por eso John le agradaba, era su amigo. Una buena persona en quien, estaba seguro, podía confiar.

Esperaba que cuando John encuentre a la mujer de su vida no lo deje de lado a la primera. No podría soportar la soledad. No de nuevo. No después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos con quien él consideraba su mejor amigo.

Aunque, claro, nunca se podía dejar pasar un par de oportunidades para molestarlo y hacerlo caer en cuenta de lo poco que algunas veces sabe.

Le agradaba su amigo.

Le agradaba John.

Y estaría eternamente agradecido por haberlo conocido aquella vez en el Barth's.

* * *

Ahhh, lo bonito de la amistad. Siempre tener alguien que te aguante todo es algo hermoso. Sherlock solo quiere que John sea feliz y que no lo deje de lado.

Espero que hayan disfrutado y si les gustó me gustaría saber que tanto por medio de un review o diganme que debo mejorar.

Cuídense.

 ** _Y que los vientos les sean favorables._**

 ** _JT._**


End file.
